


When The Teacup Shatters

by 5aturn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Post Fall, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham mall cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5aturn/pseuds/5aturn
Summary: Will Graham is a mall cop at Middletown Mall in Baltimore, Maryland. His days went by as usual. Sneaking into the arcade rooms while on the clock and smoking weed with Beverly Katz behind the Chuck E Cheese that’s been out of business since 2019. That was until... the teacup shattered.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Beverly Katz & Will Graham, Francis Dolarhyde & Reba McClane, Jack Crawford & Will Graham, Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	When The Teacup Shatters

It was another normal day in Baltimore, Maryland. The mice inside of Will’s walls chattered up a storm per usual and Buster is still peeing in the dishwasher when no one’s looking. His head still hurts from the hangover he had when he made a bet to Alana that he could chug 10 bottles of whiskey in under an hour. Will stands up and goes into the bathroom. He flicks on the lights, walks towards the sink and begins brushing his teeth. The powerful mint flavor fills his mouth with a sensation similar to drinking hot sauce right out of the bottle. It excites him. He empties the tube of toothpaste into his mouth and swallows it. The sweaty, unstable man then places the tube of toothpaste back on the sink’s countertop and leaves the bathroom. He changes out of his dirty pajamas and puts on his work uniform; a red flannel shirt with a small cum stain on it, a green bomber jacket that barely fits him, dark blue denim jeans with a hole on the inner thigh and old worn-out dress shoes from the time Hannibal took him to the opera. Will walked down the stairs and greeted his favorite dog, Winston. “I’m gonna be back soon Winnie. Try to keep Buster from getting in the dishwasher, we don’t need anymore bladder mishaps.” He closes the door and paces towards his car. “Why the hell do I live all the way out Virginia when my job and friends are in Maryland?” he murmurs to himself. Right as Will makes it to the toll, he realizes that he forgot his wallet. He frantically apologizes to the man at the toll for keeping him up. The man lets him go, but not before getting his number. Will gives the random stranger his phone number, like a dumbass. The man never calls him.


End file.
